maroto errado, lilynkis
by Luna Eyelesbarrow
Summary: sirius, lily e problemas de autoestima...(resumo de merda, mas sei la né?)


_Siriús /Lily ...non-romance_

Siriús andava sozinho pelos corredores de hogwarts,os outros marotos estavam estudando algo sobre alguma coisa que iria cair no teste de feitiços no dia seguinte... Quando ouviu um choro baixinho vindo de uma sala no fim do corredor. Ao entrar viu uma ruiva, muito conhecida, , por incrível que pareça siriús era o maroto mais próximo de lily, claro que as longas conversas durante a monitoria(*) a aproximaram de remus, mas siriús era o único que via diretamente por todas as suas barreiras isso desde um incidente no 3*ano.

Preocupado ele se aproximou dela e perguntou suavemente: Lilynkidinks qualé o problema?

Ela assustada se levantou e enxugou inutilmente as lágrimas.

-nada nenhum,mesmo. Por que pergunta?

-Ah ruiva a sério, eu te encontro chorando por aí e não há problema?vamos diga pra mim ...

-ta, mas não ria okay?

O maroto concordou com a cabeça

-bem, lembra como eu estava uhn...de conversa com uh... O kenningston?

-umhum.-ele concordou,eles haviam ido a hogsmead juntos fim de semana passado e ele tinha certeza que a ruiva estava afim do corvinal, ao qual,sinceramente, ele não aprovava.

-bem, hoje anoite nós estávamos estudando quando uma coisa levou a outra e...bem...

Siriús olhou pra ela inquisitoriamente

-ele acabou, sabe... Me beijando, nada muito profundo sabe? Só um selinho...-ela foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha e um nó se formou em sua garganta - e eu fiquei tão aflita por que...bem..

-Lily você nunca realmente chegou a beijar ninguém certo ?

Ela ficou vermelha e assentiu

- sempre tive muito medo sabe de não ser boa o suficiente? Mas hoje eu juntei coragem e bem logo que encostei nele, ele se levantou e disse que devíamos terminar por que bem eu era uma sangue ruim nojenta e tudo não passava de uma aposta com alguns sonserinos, que logo apareceram e começaram a rir de mim , eu estava procurando por sév - siriús fez uma careta com a menção do amigo sonserino da garota - mas quando virei o corredor um bando de meninas( também sonserinas) começaram a falar algumas coisas , elas provavelmente ouviram tudo na biblioteca... E o pior siriús é que e se elas estiverem certas? e se o kenningston estiver certo ? Eu nunca vou ter ninguém ! Por que sou uma sangue ruim nojenta!

Siriús já estava bravo com toda essa conversa, ficou irado a ouvi-la se chamar de sangue ruim

- não fale assim de sigo mesma!

-mas é sério sou isso que eu sou afinal uma sangue ru..

-não ouse terminar essa frase Lilynkisdin. Aliás eu tenho uma ideia pra vc nunca mais ficar insegura com essa história de beijo!

Ela olhou pra ele com uma sobrancelha levantada

-explique-se

- bem sabe se eu te., bem vc sabe... aí como amigo eu te ajudo se vc não souber alguma coisa...

Ela não conseguiu responder, ficando da cor de seus cabelos, sirus então tirou sua própria conclusão

Puxando-a pela cintura uniu seus lábios , e logo a ruiva sentiu que a língua dele pedia passagem.

Se pudessem descrever aquele momento nunca chegariam a um consenso por conta das diferentes sensações que estavam ali.

Para Sirius, aquele era um momento esquisito, nunca havia hesitado tanto

em beijar uma garota como fizera com ela

Talvez isso tivesse a ver com o fato de que seu melhor amigo tivesse uma grande queda pela ruiva

Mesmo assim ele não podia negar que era um ótimo beijo, perfeito até, e que o gosto de chocolate misturado com o cheiro dela o estava deixando louco, enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura dela sentindo a pele macia debaixo de seus se ela não fosse a garota do prongs! Ou se ela apenas não fosse Lily, sua mui amiga.

Para Lily era uma sensação estranha, mas que a fazia se sentir bem e ela sentia um delicioso sabor em sua boca, enquanto inalava o perfume de Sirius, e sentia o cabelo sedoso do maroto por entre seus dedos. Quando foi que seus braços passaram pelo pescoço dele? Ela sempre teve medo de errar, de dizerem que ela não sabia corresponder mas naquele momento nada importava, ela se sentia a insegurança e medo, principalmente das últimas horas a abandonaram e seu único pensamento coerente foi:

"Meu Deus, estou beijando Sirius Black!"

Quando se separam para que o ar voltasse aos pulmões, eles ficaram se encarando com uma expressão embriagada e ofegante.

- bem - a ruiva quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu- obrigada?

Eles riram estranhamente e naquele momento não lhe importava quem Lily era,siriús só queria abraçá-la, oque ele fez pegando a de surpresa

-já não me tocou bastante por hoje Black? - ela brincou

Mas ao invés de uma risada o maroto só respondeu sério:

- Lily você é uma das garotas mais maravilhosas que eu conheço, nunca mais nunca mesmo deixe essas coisas atingirem te , Voce vale bem mais que qualquer um daqueles idealistas estupidos, okay?- pois ambos sabiam que aquilo era sobre mais do que apenas um beijo era o precoceito contra nascidos trouxas que crescia cada vez mais e naquele momento aquelas palavras foram a melhor coisa que lily podia ouvir.

ela concordou silenciosamente e com um último beijo no pescoço da ruiva ele a deixou ir.

Alguns segundos depois almofadinhas se juntou a remus no salão comunal

- e então padfoot, quem foi a coitada da vez?

Sirius murmurou algo

-desculpe?

-ora voce esta com aquela cara alucinada que faz depois de pegar alguem que valeu apena. Quem foi a coitada?

-não te interessa.

-ah entao tem alguem! queeem ? digaaaa.

Verdade seja dita remus era o maroto mais fofoqueiro e avido por fofoca dos quatro , mesmo que tentasse ser discreto.

-eu disse que não é da sua conta!

- como assim? Siriús oque houve?

Nesse momento Lily entra no salão comunal super vermelha sendo seguida por Marlene que parecia loucamente impaciente. Remus logo seguiu a troca de olhares entre Lily e siriús, e escancarou a boca apontando pra Lily

-não! você está brincando... como?oque diabos?

Siriús só riu de canto.

-James vai te matar em pedacinhos...

- bem digamos moony, que eu não pretendo que ele descubra, fora que eu estava só ajudando uma amiga.E não é como se james houvesse admitido nada.

Remus só balançou a cabeça desistindo, mas siriús acrescentou:

-houve um propósito, pense assim agora que ela já passou por Black já está mais que pronta para nosso prongsie

Remus apenas revirou os olhos e riu com siriús

Lily entrava no dormitório com Marlene pendurada no braço

-e aí voce finalmente o beijou?

Lily só negou com a cabeça

- digamos que ele não valia meu tempo

- e então por que voce disse que seu primeiro beijo não podia ter sido melhor?

-por que vamos dizer que eu recebi um beijo de um cachorro

- black?! Quero dizer eu sabia que voces eram bastante amigos mas não sabia DISSO!

- mas é só isso! Só foi uma ajudinha,

de um amigo...

- se você diz , só lhe falo uma coisa : maroto errado lils

E riu deixando uma ruiva intrigada porém feliz no quarto.

_N/A; reviews seriam bacana, ou qualquer sinal de _


End file.
